This invention relates to the field of vending machines, and more particularly, is directed to an improved dispensing mechanism for a vending machine.
Various types of dispensing mechanisms for vending machines have been used in the prior art depending on the type of food products or goods being vended. One well known type of dispensing mechanism uses a flapper device. This type of dispensing mechanism is adapted to dispense rectangular or cube shaped paper cartons containing a beverage or other liquid.
The basic construction of a flapper type dispensing mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,834. This type of dispensing mechanism includes a rotating shaft which vertically extends into the storage area of the vending machine to divide the storage area into two vertical rows or columns stacked with vending articles. A control plate is fixed on the lower end of the rotating shaft and controls the operation of a pair of flappers positioned below the two vertical rows of articles. As the flappers open and close upon rotation of the shaft, the lowermost article in the rows are dispensed.
In this construction of a flapper type dispensing mechanism, the direction of rotation of the rotating shaft is predetermined, i.e., the rotating shaft is only rotated in one direction and cannot be reversed. Therefore, the articles stored in the two rows are alternately dispensed due to the opening and closing operation of the flappers. Thus, the same kind of articles should be stored in the vending machine. However, if several kinds of articles are to be vended, a plurality of different dispensing mechanisms are required depending upon the kinds of articles.